This Administrative Core will coordinate the overall operation of the UMMS CTRHIB and operate its Educational Component. The specific functions of the Core will be: - To coordinate scientific and technical exchanges between the individual Components of the CTRHIB (Research Projects, Technology Development Project, and Core facilities). - To coordinate quality control and inventory of data and reagents generated in the individual Components and sharing of data and resources with the outside research community - To organize workshops for UMMS and outside investigators on topics relevant to human immunology and biodefense pathogens - To coordinate periodic internal and external review of the research program - To coordinate interactions with NIAID